Little Heaven
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Setahun setelah Zero Requiem, C.C menjalani hidup barunya yang damai ditemani oleh orang yang dicintainya. Sambil berharap agar masa2 damai itu tak berubah, dan selamanya dapat tinggal di surga kecil itu...R&R please!


**CODE GEASS FF**

**Little Heaven ~Yasashii Sekai~**

Aku tak pernah memikirkan hidup seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Tak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menghampiriku, seakan semua bebanku lenyap begitu saja.

Aku melirik ke sebelah kananku. _Dia sudah bangun lebih dulu rupanya._

Aku menuruni tempat tidur dan mengenakan pakaian, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia selalu bangun cepat. Entah apa alasannya, tapi aku merasa aku mengerti.

Aku membuka pintu depan rumah dan menemukannya berdiri di sana. Seperti biasa dia selalu memandangi langit, menatap dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, Lelouch," aku merangkulnya dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Dia melirik ke arahku, "tak biasanya kau bangun pagi, C.C."

Aku tersenyum, "seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu," kataku seraya melepaskan pelukanku. "Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu selalu bangun pagi akhir – akhir ini."

"Aku hanya senang melihat langit pagi hari. Rasanya begitu damai," katanya. "Aku tak percaya kalau sampai setahun lalu ini adalah langit yang sama yang penuh dengan peperangan dan darah."

"Hee…? Kata – kata yang tak biasa. Kau tambah dewasa ya, _bouya._"

"Diamlah, _majou_!"

Yah, memang sudah setahun sejak hari itu. Hari di mana Lelouch memutuskan untuk mengakhiri takdirnya sebagai Zero, _Zero Requiem_. Emperor Lelouch pun ikut menghilang dari hadapan dunia saat itu. Sang tirani telah dikalahkan oleh pedang kebenaran Sang Ksatria Bertopeng, Zero. Sekarang, berkat kejadian hari itu, dunia berubah melebihi pikiran semua orang. Dunia yang kejam dan penuh dengan ketidakadilan berubah menjadi dunia yang damai, dunia yang diimpikan semua orang.

Lalu, Lelouch yang seharusnya mati hari itu, entah dengan keajaiban apa dia berhasil terselamatkan. Dan akhirnya, di sinilah kami berdua berada. Di sebuah pedesaan terpencil di sebuah gunung yang jauh dari kota. Lelouch memutuskan untuk menghilang dari hadapan semua orang selamanya, membiarkan seluruh dunia mengira bahwa dia benar – benar telah mati.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dan sarapan, sebentar lagi kau harus pergi ke peternakan Hisashi-san, kan?" kataku.

"Aa…kau benar," katanya seraya mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kehidupan sederhana kami, Lelouch bekerja di peternakan Hisashi-san. Rasanya lucu melihat seorang Pangeran yang tak terbiasa dengan hidup keras sepertinya kini harus bekerja di peternakan. Yah, tentu saja dia tak begitu saja dapat melakukannya. Awalnya dia bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat garpu jerami, tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dia telah benar – benar berubah dari seorang bocah manja, menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

"Aku berangkat," katanya dan bersiap – siap untuk berangkat.

"Lelouch…" aku langsung menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibirnya. "…_ganbate ne_..."

"Aa…" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. "Aku akan segera kembali," lanjutnya lalu bergegas berangkat kerja.

_Hhhh…_ Jujur saja, rumah kecil ini terasa sedikit sepi tanpanya. Tapi, walau membosankan, aku terpaksa hanya dapat menunggu di rumah dengan sabar.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Suara ketukan pintu mengejutkanku.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" seruku seraya bergegas membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang, C.C-chan," sapa seorang wanita di depan pintu. Dia adalah tetangga kami, Aoyama-san. Dia orang yang baik hati dan selalu membantu kami.

"Selamat siang, Aoyama-san. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan untuk kalian," jawabnya.

"Makanan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, anakku baru pulang dari kota pagi ini dan dia membawa banyak makanan dari kota," katanya. "Aku ingin memberikannya pada kalian juga," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah dus makanan.

"O-oh…" mataku langsung berbinar – binary begitu melihat tulisan di dus itu. _Pizza…_

"Ada apa, C.C-chan? Apa kau tak suka?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Terima kasih," kataku seraya menerima Pizza itu.

"Sama – sama," balasnya. "Ngomong – ngomong nak Lulu belum pulang?"

"Ah, iya. Dia masih di tempat Hisashi-san," jawabku. "Biasanya dia akan pulang sore."

"Eh, begitu ya? Lulu memang pemuda yang rajin, ya! C.C-chan kau sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu denganya!"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya, tetapi langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "ya, kau benar."

Kami lalu berbincang – bincang mengenai Lelouch sebentar. Tentu saja tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tentang Lelouch di sini. Lelouch bahkan mengubah namanya agar tak ketahuan, karena nama Lelouch telah dikenal masyarakat. Walau harus kembali hidup dalam kebohongan, tetapi inilah hal yang terbaik baginya dan juga untuk semua orang.

"Aku pu—!"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, _bouya_."

"C.C, apa yang kau makan itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Ini Pizza!" jawabku.

"Aku tahu! Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hmm? Tadi Aoyama-san yang memberikannya. Dia bilang anaknya baru saja pulang dari kota," jelasku.

Lelouch menarik nafas lalu duduk di kursi, "begitu rupanya."

"Kau tak makan?" tanyaku sambil melahap sebuah pizza lagi.

"Tidak, rasanya aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan," katanya sedikit menyindir.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa? Bukan salahku kita sampai harus pergi dari kota dan aku tak bisa makan pizza lagi selama setahun."

"Diamlah, _majou_!" katanya seraya menuang air dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya.

"Ah, ngomong – ngomong, Aoyama-san bertanya kapan kita akan punya anak."

Lelouch langsung saja menyemburkan air yang tadi diminumnya ke meja. "A—a…pa…?" katanya terbatuk – batuk.

"Kau tak apa – apa, _bouya_?" kataku menyindir.

Lelouch berusaha menenangkan dirinya lalu kembali berbicara, "…apa katanya…?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau? Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita ini berpura – pura menjadi pasangan muda," kataku.

Lelouch terlihat kesal. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu!" katanya seraya berjalan memasuki kamar dengan kesal.

Aku mengikutinya seolah tak puas untuk mengganggunya.

"Dengar, kalau kau punya waktu untuk menggangguku, sebaiknya kau latihan memasak sana!" serunya kesal.

Aku tertawa lalu mengabaikan perkataannya dan menaiki tempat tidur, memeluk Cheese-kun seperti biasa.

"Kau kan tak perlu semarah itu? Aku cuma bercanda."

Ia menatapku sebentar lalu menarik nafas panjang, "candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Aku tersenyum, "lagipula, mana bisa aku punya anak."

"Eh? Kau tak bisa?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Memanganya kau mau punya anak?" sindirku.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" serunya kesal. Ia kemudian menenangkan dirinya, "apa benar?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, aku rasa begitu."

"Kau rasa? Itu berarti belum tentu benar, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku. "Kenapa? Kau berniat mencobanya?"

"Ugh…!" Lelouch terhenyak dan sekejap wajahnya berubah merah.

"Hahaha…ekspresimu bagus sekali, _bouya_!"

"Diamlah, _majou_!"

Sekejap muncul keheningan di antara kami.

"La…lalu," kata Lelouch tiba-tiba dan memecahkan keheningan. "…saat ditanya begitu oleh Aoyama-san, k…kau bilang apa?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau penasaran?"

"Ja—jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Aku tersenyum, "aku bilang padanya kalau kita masih belum berencana untuk punya anak."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ng? Pertanyaanmu aneh. Apa kau benar-benar ingin punya anak?" tanyaku.

"Ugh, bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Aku merasa masih ingin hidup seperti ini," kataku memotong kata-kata Lelouch.

"Eh?"

"Aku masih ingin hidup di dunia yang damai ini berdua saja denganmu," kataku.

"C.C…"

"Aneh ya? Sekian lama aku hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar bersyukur bisa hidup lebih lama," kataku, tersenyum.

Lelouch tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku. "Apa itu berarti aku telah berhasil menepati janjiku?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan sombong dulu! Setelah ini adalah bagian tersulitnya," kataku seraya memindahkan target pelukanku, dari Cheese-kun ke Lelouch. "Kau masih harus membuatku lebih bahagia lagi!"

"Huh! Dasar perempuan egois!"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kan C.C!"

Lelouch tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang berbeda dari biasanya—lebih damai dan menenangkan. Ia lalu membelai rambutku dan berbisik di telingaku.

_Cecile…_

"Akhirnya kau bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar," kataku.

"Kau benar. Aku juga merasa kehidupan yang sekarang lebih baik kalau kita jalani berdua saja."

Aku tersenyum , lalu seraya membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut, aku menciumnya. Ia membalas ciumanku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Di dalam kehangatan itu, aku sempat berharap agar waktu berhenti. Agar masa-masa yang damai ini tak berubah. Agar kami tetap bersama. Agar semua terlarut dalam dunia yang damai ini. Lalu, agar kita berdua dapat selalu tinggal di tempat ini. Di surga kecil kita.

**~END~**


End file.
